Twelve Year Secret
by WillowsBreath
Summary: On the day that Naruto is first played in America a young girl is transported from her home into the television; from America to a foreign land known as Konoha, surrounded by people she would never believe existed! This is her story in a place she isn't quite sure she belongs in.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! My very first Naruto fanfiction! I know it's a little rough but... It's what was going through my head. lol. Anyway! I would really appreciate any reviews or thoughts anyone has! _

_Arigato! Please enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**"Twelve years ago a nine tail fox suddenly appeared, its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves to the shores…"**

Willow scooted to the edge of her seat, excited to see the new show that everyone was looking forward too. She watched in fascination as the village of Konoha was being destroyed by a demon. Her heart for the Fourth Hokage who perished to protect his land and for a young boys life who will never be normal.

"Naruto…" she whispered, watching as the episode unfolded. It had moved from the twelve years previously to the current timeline. She learned about a young blonde boy, desperate for acceptance and admiration, who was only seen as constant screw up by his peers, and a monster by his elders, she felt shame for him as she watched him continue to fail against others, but cheered when he finally achieved victory.

A chuckle escaped her lips, "Mizune is a foolish name anyways."

As the credits began to roll she let out a soft sigh before moving off the couch with an intention to turn off the tv. She tripped over her mom's favorite rug before falling towards the television. She braced her arms, ready for impact.

Willow waited, eyes squeezed shut, for the pain to come, but nothing came. Her eyes flew open and utter shock covered her face. She was standing in a large forest, surrounded by never ending trees. Her arms shook as she slowly began to lower them. 'A dream. This must be a dream. I knocked myself out on the damn television. I'm so gonna get her for that.'

Satisfied with her thinking she walked through the forest, hoping to hear a noise, a sound, anything that could break this silence.

"Hello?!" she shouted, "Anyone around?"

She walked around a group of trees, desperate for some form of human contact. She stopped short, a look of surprise shooting across her features. What, no who, lay before her was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka.

Her mouth was open but nothing could come out, there was nothing she could say. Within moments her eyes rolled to the back of her and she feel to the ground at a dead faint.

"Iruke-sensei. Where did she come from?" Naruto asked, leaning over the girl's body. Iruka struggled to get up, his wounds severely slowing him down. "I don't know Naruto. Pick her up, we will try and find out." Naruto nodded before lifting the young girl into his arms.

_**Exactly the same time at the Hokages chamber.**_

"Hokage-sama! We have urgent news!"

Konoha's distinguished, most powerful shinobi (ninja if you will), looked up from his paperwork. "It can't be anything more about Naruto!"

The young shinobi shook his head, his glasses nearly falling from his face, "No Hokage-sama, we have gotten Intel that a visitor has arrived from the outside world!"

"WHAT!" Hokage all but shouted, "Search for them and bring them here immediately!"

_**Nearby**_

"Senseiiii… Can't you carry her? She's heavy!" Naruto pouted.

Iruka glared at him intensely, "No you baka! Now hurry and take her to Hokage-sama!"

Naruto sighed, "Hai!" He disappeared as he shot over the landscape with the girl in his arms. He burst through the Hokage's door, shouting as he went, "Hokage! A mysterious girl has been discovered!"

There was a flurry of motion as people crowded around Naruto, the girl was quickly removed from his arms and placed on the floor hastily.

The Hokage could barely believe what he saw, but judging by her appearance he knew that now was the time to reveal what really happened twelve years previously with the demon fox, the former Hokage, Naruto, and this young girl.

Naruto blinked several times before staring at the girl with his mouth held wide open in amazement. "She... She looks just like me!"

The Hokage looked down at her still figure somberly, "Yes Naruto, she is nearly an exact replica of your Sexy Jutsu."

"I didn't create her! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted furiously, pumping his arms in the air.

"I am well aware you didn't Naruto." The Hokage sighed before looking up into Naruto's eyes. "This girl is your twin sister, Willow Uzumaki!"

* * *

_Yes yes yes. I know I need to explain her existance and why she wasn't there and all that other good stuff! It will come in time! Please let me know what you think of this plot though! ^.^ Reviews would be much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Chapter two! Woot woot! _

_I'm feeling some inspiration stirring in my bones (:_

_Anyway, major thanks to 9tailsfox2 and BlazingXDarkness for the reviews! They were wonderful and I appreciate them!_

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

_Alright! A major component has come into the story {I'm gonna ruin it here but, you need the explanation. Sigh .}_

_Willow, obviously (well to me mainly hahaha), speaks English! Totally different from them! {I put they speak Japanese, if that's wrong bah! Oh well. That's how it'll be here.} If you see it italicized (how the authors note is written) that means that speaker is speaking English! If there are NO italics, than they are speaking Japanese! _

_Last but not least, the title above the story may be the chapter name, but doesn't mean that it relates to the story. It's actually the title of the song that helped me write the chapter. Tehe!_

_Okay! Onward with the chappie!_

_Song: Burn / Ellie Goulding_

* * *

**Burn**

Willow stirred, uncomfortable with where she was laying.

"She's waking up!"

Naruto leaned over her body, worry etched into his face for a girl he didn't know.

_"Mom, it's not time for me to wake up…"_ she grumbled, shifting around half-awake.

The Hokage frowned, looking over at the young lady.

"What's she saying?"

"Anyone hear that?"

"She doesn't speak Japanese!"

The Hokage lifted a hand, silencing the group. "This is unexpected. I need everyone but Naruto to leave the room. Kakashi, take Iruka to the hospital." Everyone shuffled out quickly, leaving the three alone.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong with her? Who is she? I don't have a twin! I have no family!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at The Hokage.

He sighed, removing his headwear, gesturing for the young man to take a seat. "Naruto, I am fully aware of Mizuki revealing your inner demon to you. Well, he didn't tell you the whole truth, in part because no one besides the Fourth Hokage, a chosen protector, and I know. When he put the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside your body you started to repel him, and instantly went into a cardiac arrest. The only choice he had was to seal part in you and part in your twin sister-"

"Hokage-sama," Naruto interrupted, "Where has she been?! Why has no one told me about her?!"

The Hokage frowned, with a soft sigh, "Her identity has remained hidden because we sent her far away. We were afraid of what would happen if you two were together, whether the strength of the chakra being so close would cause the demon to break free."

Naruto shook his head with disgust, anger across his face.

"Naruto, it was the best for everyone. You, her, the villagers, the world perhaps."

"Where was she? The Sand?! Where did you send her?!"

"Naruto, have you been studying your jutsus? The different types? Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu?"

"DUH! I did graduate! Dattebayo!" Naruto explained, annoyed with The Hokages question.

The Hokage chuckled, "Than you must be aware of the ninjutsu that specializes teleportation."

Naruto crooked his head, a d-oh expression across it.

"Jikūkan Ninjutsu (_Time-Space Ninja Techniques_) is a technique that allows the user to manipulate the space-time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. An example of this is when one summons another being."

Naruto nodded in fake understanding, "Yep, yep, knew it."

The Hokage shook his head, "Moving forward, we sent your sister into the outside world, completely removed and away from this place."

"That's UNFAIR! That shouldn't have been anyone's call! She should have been here with me!"

"Naruto! It was in every ones' best interest if we separated the two of you. We sent her because she was so much more fragile than you. She needed nurturing." The Hokage lowered his head in what appeared to be shame. Naruto stayed silent, just waiting, wanting to hear what The Hokage had to say.

"We knew she would come back. We have connections with the outside world. We have kept track of her, watched her, know who she is. I have sent others to see to her. We made sure she stayed safe. We even placed genjutsu on her so her appearance wouldn't stand out." The Hokage looked over, seeing those whisker-like marks on the girls face, knowing the red eyes were behind those closed lids.

He closed his eyes with sadness, "Even though we knew she would come back we had hoped she wouldn't. Not only could that cause us so many problems, but she would essentially have nowhere to go."

"She could be with me!"

The Hokage looked at him full on, "Really? You can barely take care of yourself; how could you possibly take care of another person?"

"She can come a shinobi like me!"

The Hokage shook his head, "Judging by when she first started to wake that won't be possible. There's a definite language barrier between you two."

"What the hell?! What's going to happen to her?! You can't send her away again!"

The Hokage shook his head, "I agree; she needs to stay here. Thankfully we have some shinobi here who can act as translators. I will go get them so you can have some privacy with your sister." He nodded to Naruto before leaving the room.

The boy was scared, frightened by the possibility of having someone unknown, that he could have been close with, enter his life. He moved to her side before gently brushing her hair off her cheek. He gazed at her foreign clothes, before returning to the looks that were familiar, but definitely different. His heart ached for the girl that he didn't know. He was confused, hurt, sad, but mostly relieved. Relieved that for once in his life he wouldn't be completely alone, had has Iruka-sensei, he knows that now, but that was totally different compared to a real familiar member. His eyes slid closed before he rested his forehead to hers.

_"I SAID I WOULD GET UP IN A MINUTE_!" The girl shouted, shoving up, slamming heard against Naruto's forehead.

Willow bent forehead, gripping her face_. "DAMMIT! Why were you so close?! GOD!"_ She brought her face up to his, a glare flaring in her eyes. Shock quickly replaced it, _"Naruto? What? I thought this was just a dream?"_

Naruto, fascinated that she knew his name, nodded eagerly, not understanding what else she said.

_"Hello?! What the hell?! Why can't I wake up?!"_ She exclaimed, growing increasingly more frustrated. She started pounding her face against the floor, _"Wake up, wake up!"_

Naruto, grabbed her from behind, "Hokage-sama! Please hurry!"

The Hokage and his companion rushed into the room, worried about the shouting and banging noises.

Willow threw her shoulder against Naruto, pushing him away, all the while knocking the air out of his chest. _"Let go!"_ She froze when she noticed the two men run in.

_"Uncle Ebisu? What.. Why are you in my dream?"_

Ebisu nudged up his glasses before walking towards Willow, bending down in front of her. _"Willow, this isn't a dream. You know it isn't, you can feel in your gut that this is real. I told you that the world would all change for you one day."_

Willow stared blankly at him, the fire that had stirred previously had gone out, fear in its place. _"This- This can't be real. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

He wrapped his fingers around her forearms, _"You know it is! At one time didn't you tell me that you felt like there was something wrong with you? Like you just didn't belong?! Here is your answer! You belong!" _

Willow shrunk back from him, emotions churning inside her chest.

_"If it is true, if I belong here, why am I here now? Why haven't I been here the entire time?"_

Ebisu sighed before launching into the same story that the Hokage presented to Naruto.

All the while Naruto couldn't help but stare at the girl that was his sister. The resemblance was remarkable. He has a sister. Well, if that didn't change everything.

* * *

_Okay! I hope I explained everything that happened so far well enough. Eheh... Tehe! Alrighty! I would appreciate any feedback and criticism! Thanks for reading! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Boy have I been updating. ^.^_

_I hope everyone likes the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! It's always appreciated. (:_

_Song: Be Somebody / 3 Doors Down_

* * *

**Be Somebody**

It had been a week already since Willow joined everyone's lives. Naruto adjusted to it pretty easily, he was even learning some English from Ebisu.

Willow, on the other hand, was having a horrible time adjusting. After a few lessons with Ebisu she could control her chakra better than Naruto, and perform basic skills better than him, but to her, it didn't matter. She missed the familiar. She missed her home, her friends, and even her school. She stared out the window of Hokage-sama's office, sighing.

"Willow!"

Willow turned her head back to Ebisu, annoyance flashing across her face. _"What Uncle Ebby?"_

Ebisu's jaw dropped. _"I told you not to call me that Willow! E-B-I-S-U! You know I find that Ebby stuff disrespectful."_

She sighed, _"Whatever Uncle Ebby."_

A muscle twitched in Ebisu's forehead before he forced himself to calm down and relax. He understood that it had to have been scary to have left the home you have known your whole life and be somewhere new with almost no one you know, especially if you're coming from an entirely different dimension.

_"What if we take a break and get some ramen? How's that sound?"_

Willow immediately perked up, nodding intently. _"Yes please!"_

Ebisu laughed, seeing another similarity between her and her twin, before guiding the young blonde to Ichiraku. He shook his head in amazement, thinking back to when Willow first had ramen here.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Willow, I'll treat you to some ramen."_ Ebisu had said, ruffling Willow's hair. Willow had glanced up at him, with eyes so round, _"Ramen? Like the stuff from home?"_ Ebisu shuddered in horror, _"Nothing like that. That was disgusting."_

Willow had frowned, obviously pouting, _"I love it. This could be gross!"_ She had said, a near whine in her voice. Ebisu shook his head, _"No no no. You'll like it. I promise!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Ebisu chuckled, remembering her nearly jumping from joy at the taste of REAL ramen. She proclaimed to never eat that nasty, pure watery stuff again.

_"Willow! Hollo!"_ Naruto shouted, running towards them from the opposite direction.

Ebisu looked over at the Uzumaki that broke him out of his memories. He waved a finger at young Naruto, _"HE-llo, not HO-llo."_

Naruto grinned shyly, _"Oops! Hello Willow!"_

Willow, unable to resist his grin, smiled back, "Konnichwa onee-chan!"

Naruto stared at her in surprise, "You're teaching her Japanese too? My nii-chan sure is smart! Dattebayo!"

They all walked together in what he considered a peaceful silence. Ebisu knew that the language barrier between them caused a strain on their budding relationship. He turned to Naruto, "I think it would be beneficial to both of you that when Willow learns Japanese well enough she tag along on one of your missions."

Naruto nodded his head, pretending to be deep in thought, "Mhm mhm… She can see her onee-chan being a better ninja than that Sasuke-teme!" Ebisu rolled his eyes, knowing full well that compared to how Naruto is right now even Willow would be a better ninja than him.

He frowned, knowing he needed to talk to Hokage-sama about Willow joining the Academy to become a kunoichi. In just merely a week she learned how to control her chakra, about every jutsu and how to perform them. It shocked him that she picked everything up faster than almost every other kunoichi, and shinobi, that has come out of the Academy.

_"Uncle Ebby, are we gonna train some more today?"_ Willow asked, looking up at him thoughtfully. Ebisu sighed; resigned to the fact that the girl will call him anything she wanted too. _"Maybe after lunch, we don't need to push you too far in one day. We don't need to over work you."_ She pouted, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Ebisu sighed, giving in, _"Fine, fine, just a little bit longer, but we are going to take it easy. You still need more target practice with the kunai's and shurikens." _Willow gave him a tight hug, _"Thank you Uncle Ebby! I won't disappoint you! I promise!" _Ebisu blushed slighly, _"_Oh look! The ramen shop! Let's eat!"

Willow skipped into the ramen shop gleefully, before slamming into Naruto's back. Ebisu yelled from behind her, "What's the hold up?!"

"What's this teme doing here?!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at a boy that looked to be the same age as them.

Willow thoughtfully watched him, noticing his dark spiky hair and pure black eyes.

"Tch. This place doesn't belong to just you, loser."

Naruto stared at him, flabbergasted. "Boss! Why'd you let someone like HIM eat here?!" The owner shook his head with a smile. "He's a paying customer." Naruto huffed, shoving himself between Willow and Ebisu.

Willow couldn't help but stare at the boy; it was her first time meeting someone else her age, other than Naruto. She smiled, "Konnichiwa Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Willows eye started twitching. Without a word she lifted a hand and slapped him across the back of the head.

"HAHAHA! Some ninja you are!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke rubbed the back of head, shooting daggers at a girl he already knew he didn't like.

Willow hopped up and moved beside Ebisu._ "Some people are so rude."_ Ebisu shook his head, _"What did I tell you about self-control?! You can't hit everyone that is rude to you." _

Willow smiled brightly, _"Sure I can."_ She leaned over, looking at her brother. Signaling to him with a jerk of her head and rolling her eyes, displaying her dislike of Sasuke too.

"I knew I had the best sister! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, jumping on top of his chair and pumping his fists. Ebisu quickly pulled him down, sending Naruto flying backwards.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled, landing hard on his back.

Ebisu straightened up his glasses, not even sparing him a look, "It's rude to stand on your chair and shout; and disrespectful to do that in a food place."

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting.

"Onee-chan, eat!" Willow said, turning to him with a smile. Naruto gave his sister a horrified look, "No! My ramen can't get cold! Or worse, eaten by that teme!"

Both Sasuke and Ebisu twitched before both turning and punching him in the head. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEME?!"

Willow giggled at seeing him splayed out on the ground, his head nearly swelling up double from the force of two punches. She looked to Ebisu, _"Maybe this place won't be so bad after all."_

* * *

_Okay yayyyy... Chapter 3 is done. I hope everyone enjoyed it!_

_Have a fantastic day!_

_OH! And thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites. I feel so special ^~o~^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I honestly think this is my best chapter yet! I feel really good about it! I hope everyone likes it... I tried really hard... Hahaha._

_Please enjoy!_

_Song: Phoenix / Fall Out Boy_

* * *

**Phoenix**

Willow struggled to get up. Her fingers clutched the soft debris of the ground. Her body was worn out. She could barely move. She grunted as she forced herself to get on to her knees. She threw her head back with a whiny sigh.

"Okay," she breathed, "I can get up. I can do this." After several moments of deep breathing she got herself into a standing position, her shoulders shook with the effort. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "Hn."

She had been coming out to the forest for weeks now; escaping Ebisu to continue her own training. It was too easy. She would do something to disrespect him, which would send him on an hour long rant, and she would slip out.

Willow chuckled, knowing that sneaking out was the best thing she could be doing. She was making herself stronger, improving herself. She brought her hands together and loosely weaved signs; she braced her feet and dug down deep for more chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She waited, seeing nothing happen. After a few moments she fell to her knees, exhaustion plaguing her. Tears welled in her eyes, "I- I can't believe I- I failed." She collapsed, falling out of consciousness.

Ebisu walked out from behind a tree he had been hiding behind. He knew what she was doing; he'd been following her for weeks. The first time he was annoyed that she snuck away but he continued letting her get away with it. But as she pushed on he saw noticeable improvement. She was becoming stronger every time. Today was the first he's seen her push herself to her very limits and he was impressed. Before she could only last a couple of hours, 3 at the very most. Today he had been watching for nearly 8. He couldn't help but look in awe at all the clones she had created. There had to have been more than a 100 of them. He was shocked that she created them with such little chakra and had continued to hold onto them despite her losing consciousness. He got down to his knees in front of her and lifted her into his arms; knowing that she was ready to be on her own. He sprinted away as they disappeared behind him.

Naruto sat cross legged on his bed; his eyes running across the scroll that laid in front of him. He jumped up in shock at the sound of someone coming into his room. "Ebisu?" He noticed Willow laying limply in his arms , he jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "What did you do to my nii-san you closet pervert?!"

"Nothing you moron! She wore herself out training." Naruto moved so Ebisu could lay her over his bed.

"I thought she could rest here. With her brother." Naruto looked at him with fascination before glancing down at Willows slight frame. "I'd be happy to watch over her," he said, his voice barely a slight whisper. Ebisu nodded, "I'll leave her here with you than."

Naruto extended his fingers out to his sisters' hands; he hesitated for a moment before gently covering her hand with his. A small smile crept across his face.

**With Ebisu**

Ebisu flashed across the town before bringing himself to a stop in front of Hokage-sama's office. He knocked slightly before dropping himself to his knees with respect.

"Stop that and come inside," the Third Hokage spoke, never looking over his shoulder.

Ebisu approached his desk before bowing his head, "I've been looking over the Uzumaki girl and observing her training. I think she is at a place where she can be able to observe her brothers team as they go on missions."

The Hokage rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know though. She is not a ninja and has yet to have gone to the Academy."

Ebisu nodded his head in agreement, "I understand that Hokake-sama but I believe that she can do it. At least let her try it out. Let her see if she even wants to be a full shinobi, we could pick an easy mission for her to follow them on."

The Hokage stayed silent throughout Ebisu's speech. "Let me think about it. I'll let you know my decision later, in the meantime, where is she now?"

Ebisu laughed awkwardly, "I let Naruto watch over her. She was tired and needed a nap." Ebisu warred with his inner thoughts, 'Nooooo! You just lied to the Hokage!' He nearly swung round to explain what really happened before another thought shot across his mind, 'Technically that was the truth. Just not the whole truth.' Ebisu nodded to himself, glad with the excuse he came up with. "I am going to check on them now! Bye Hokage-sama!"

**Back at Naruto's**

Naruto stared down at Willow's face, growing more annoyed by the moment. ' I finally have a sister and she decided that all she wanted to do was sleep?!' he thought pouting. He got up, already bored after sitting still for ten minutes when something caught his eye. A slow mischievous smile played across his face before he crossed the room.

A few hours had passed when Willow stirred slightly, coming back to the world. She blinked her eyes open and looked around with slght surprise. "What am I doing at Naruto's?" She glanced around, searching for her brother. "Naruto? Naruto? Where are you?" she hopped up, feeling a slight bounce to her step. She bent over and stretched her arms and legs out with a sigh, she felt better then she had in weeks. After a few more stretches she walked around in search of a blonde knucklehead. "Naruto? Seriously, where are you?" She passed the hallway mirror and almost kept going before she saw something that caught her eye. Her face had been drawn on with a marker. A growl escaped her lips as she looked at her new "facial hair" her brother gave her.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto laughed as he met up with his teammates. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked, slight irritation creeping into her voice. He waved a hand, "Oh nothing!"

They stood there in silence, waiting for Kakashi to show up. He was glad all the awkward looks were gone. Naruto saw how they looked at him when Willow showed up; he especially saw how they all looked at her. He saw the same look as before, judgement. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, the Hokage had cleared everything up, claiming that she had been sent away as a babe because of her bad health, and that she has returned to be a part of the family she never had. He kicked the ground with the tip of his shoe, sighing when he heard Kakashi show up.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old lady cross the street."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

**With Willow**

Willow sat beside the Hokage as he gave various missions to other teams as they came in. She gave a little sigh of relief about being able to actually understand everyone and what they were saying. That had been the hardest part about being here. The language barrier was horrible. Thankfully, Ebisu had been teaching her nonstop since she's gotten here. Bored, she finally turned away and gazed outside before hearing her brother's team come in. She stared dumbfounded at a lady squeezing a cat to death in front of her.

The Hokage cleared his throat slightly, "Now then, the next mission for Kakashi's seventh squad is…" He paused for a moment, looking at his paperwork. "An errand to the neighboring town… Babysitting the chief Councilors boy… Helping with digging for potatoes, eh…"

"Nooooo!" Naruto shouted, throwing his arms into an x shape. "No! No, thank you! As for me, I want to do a more exciting mission! Give us something else!" Everyone stared at him in surprise, although they shouldn't –to be honest-. They should be used to his outbursts.

Iruka slapped his hands on the desk, scolding Naruto, "You fool! You're still bottom rookie! At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!"

Naruto whined, "B-But! It's been nothing but blah missions so far!" Kakashi punched him in the back of the head, "Knock it off!"

Naruto rubbed his head, while the Hokage pointed him out, "Naruto! It's necessary to explain to you what a mission is. Listen to me! Requests pour into the village every day, ranging from babysitting to assasinations. A wide spectrum of requests are recorded on the request lists; They are separated in A, B, C, and D ranks in order of difficulty. In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability into Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. We at the highest level distribute requests as missions to ninjas that have abilities that suit said mission. And, if the mission is successful, the fee comes in from the client." Everyone turned and watched the woman pay the man at the end of the table.

"Nevertheless, you guys have just become Genin. Rank D is about the best you can do." He paused, finally noticing the group had tuned him out, they listened as Naruto talked about some ramen he was going to eat and had already eaten.

"Listen!" The Hokage shouted.

Willow frowned, "I was listening…" He turned and nodded at her with an appreciative smile before looking back at team seven and scowled.

"Maaaan! You always lecture me old man!" Naruto whined. "But I'm not that little prankster you think I am!" Willow lifted up an eyebrow, recalling what had happened that morning. It took forever for her to get that marker off…

The Hokage chuckled before finally giving in, "Okay! Fine! If you insist, I'll have you do a Rank C mission. You'll be body guards for someone." He turned, glancing at the young lady beside him, "And Willow will be shadowing you."

"REALLY?!" Naruto and Willow shouted in unison.

"Who? Who? A feudal lord? Or, a princess?!" Naruto bounced around, excited.

"Now, now, don't get so hasty! I'll introduce you now." The Hokage said with a slight smile on his face. "Could you please come in?" He said indicating towards the door behind them.

They all turned to look, anxious to see who they would be guarding. They watched as a weathered hand slid open the door, a bottle of sake in his other hand. "What's this?" He slurred, "A bunch of damned squirts!" He took a long swig from his bottle and everyone watched in morbid fascination. "Particularly you, the smallest one with the idiot face. Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed for a moment and everyone watched with pity as he laughed at whoever that could be before realizing that it was him he was referring too.

He threw a near temper tantrum, only Kakashi keeping him in slight control.

"I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!"

Willow shuddered slightly, having a bad feeling about this. But… She couldn't help but be happy. She was gonna see her brother in action and see an actual mission. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back. Ebisu set his hand on her shoulder, "This will be easy. You'll have Kakashi by you at all times." She turned and nodded at him, "I can't wait!"

* * *

_Okay! Let me know what you think! I hope everyone liked it! And no more italics because Willow has learned Japanese... Wooooo... Anyway. Review. PM. Whatever floats your boat. Next I'm gonna work on a updated version of chapter 1... Needs to be a little bit stronger. HAVE A GREAT DAY!_


End file.
